It is known in the prior art that an explosive such as PETN, TNT, RDX, or HMX can be phlegmatised by means of surface treatment with a phlegmatising agent, usually a wax, so that the explosive is desensitised in order to prevent accidental initiation of the explosive during processing, for example on extrusion of explosive charges. Phlegmatisation is ordinarily carried out in an aqueous suspension containing a finely dispersed wax. The wax suspension is heated to a temperature immediately above the melting point of the wax, whereupon the wax melts and is deposited as wax particles on the surface of the explosive crystals. The wax suspension is then cooled to a temperature below the solidification point of the wax so that it solidifies and forms a protective coating on the explosive.
A problem with said method is that the process of melting and solidification of the wax is lengthy, consumes energy, and is harmful to the environment.
A further drawback is caused by the unevenness of wax deposition on the explosive surface, resulting in problems such as uncoated surfaces due to uneven distribution of the wax in the aqueous suspension.